dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Nirvana
Details *'Title:' 鹤唳华亭 / He Li Hua Ting *'English title:' Royal Nirvana *'Genre:' Historical, political *'Episodes:' 60 *'Broadcast network:' Youku *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Nov-12 Synopsis A story that follows a crown prince who faces enemies from all sides and falls in love with a maidservant who wants to kill him. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main * Luo Jin as Xiao Dingquan :Crown prince of Northern Qi. He yearns for his father's love but is feared and suppressed due to his position. *Li Yi Tong as Lu Wenxi / A'bao :Daughter of a civil officer named Lu Ying. She disguises as a maidservant and sneaks into the palace to seek revenge. * Huang Zhi Zhong as Xiao Jian : Emperor of Northern Qi. Previously the Prince of Ning. ;Royal family *Jin Han as Xiao Dingtang, Prince Qi. A timid and weak man who is eyeing the throne and constantly frames Xiao Dingquan. *Xin Peng as Xiao Dingkai, Prince Zhao. An ambition man who hides his cunning intellect behind a carefree image. * Miao Pu as Royal Consort Zhao, mother of Xiao Dingtang and Xiao Dingkai *Wang Yu as Xu Changping *Lu Yan Qi as Princess Consort Qi, Li Baizhou's daughter *Wang Yuan Ke as Gu Siqing, Deceased Empress of Northern Qi. Gu Silin's younger sister and Xiao Dingquan's mother *Zhao Yuan Yuan as Consort Song *Zhang Zi Qi as Consort Xie *Tang Xin as Consort Zhou ;Grand Marshal Manor *Liu De Kai as Gu Silin, Marquis of Wude and Xiao Dingquan's uncle *Zheng Ye Cheng as Gu Feng'en, Count of Jiayi and Gu Silin's son *Lin Zong Xuan as Gu Chengen, Gu Silin's son ;Court Officials * Wang Jin Song as Lu Shiyu, Minister of Personnel and Grand Tutor. Xiao Dingquan's teacher * Zhang Zhi Jian as Li Botong, Head Secretariat. Xiao Dingtang's father-in-law *Qiu Xin Zhi as Lu Ying, assistant secretary of the palace *Bao Da Zhi as Zhang Luzheng, Minister of Justice *Tan Jian Chang as Du Heng, assistant Minister of Justice *Guo Peng as Li Zhongkui *Jing Gang Shan as Li Mingan *Liu Ting as General Youming, confidante of the Crown prince *Zhang Jing Yuan as He Daoran ;Servants *Hao Lei as Lady Zhang, a palace maid of the service bureau who served the deceased empress *Wang Rui Zi as Lady Wu, a palace maid of the service bureau and Lady Zhang's daughter *Feng Bo as Lady Jiang, a palace maid of the service bureau and Royal Consort Zhao's confidante * Xia Nan as Kou Xiang, a palace maid of the Dong manor *Liu Hai Lan as Xi Xiang, a palace maid who serves A'bao *Tan Xi He as Chen Jin *Wang Jian Guo as Wang Shen ;Others *Liu Yi Tong as Lu Wenjin, Lu Ying's son and Lu Wenxi's brother *Dong Chun Hui as Zhang Shaojun, Zhang Luzheng's son *Cheng Xiao Meng as Zhang Nianzhi *Wu Yu Fang as Madame Lu, Lu Ying's wife *Wang Ji Shi as Zhao Yong, Royal Consort Zhang's father *Xu Yang as Chang Ru, Prince Zhao's subordinate *Yang Wan Li as Chang An Soundtrack *Chu Chen (出尘) by Jin Zhi Wen *Yuan De Yi Xi Ren (愿得一心人) by Zhou Shen *Fang He Tu (放鹤图) by Zhou Shen Production Credits *'Original Writing:' He Li Hua Ting (鹤唳华亭) by Xue Man Liang Yuan (雪满梁园) *'Director:' Yang Wen Jun (杨文军) *'Screenwriter:' Xue Man Liang Yuan (雪满梁园) *'Producers:' Mei Zi Xiao (梅子笑), Huang Yi Long (黄锡龙) *'Company:' Youku, Fei Fan Xiang, China Wit Media, Alibaba Pictures, Saren Media External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Historical Category:Alibaba Pictures Category:Youku